


Tallywag and Nancy

by 221b_hound



Series: Captains of Industry [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Barista John, Digital Art, M/M, Photographer John, Photographs, Victorian sex slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has made a picture for Sherlock's new agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tallywag and Nancy

John cheekily makes a banner for Sherlock’s new puzzle-solving business based on some saucy Victorian-era euphemisms.

Sherlock refuses to call their agency the Victorian equivalent of Penis and Arse, but he keeps this image in his phone, partly because it reminds him of that time John wore nothing but a bowler hat and a waxed mustache had his way with Sherlock’s pretty nancy...

**Author's Note:**

> I post these images and other related photos at [captainsofjohnlock]() on tumblr.


End file.
